aleu's life
by jasperalice125
Summary: set after wolf quest. aleu has left with the wolf pack, but how will her life change? on hold
1. new life

**disclaimer: i don't own balto**

Aleu's POV

As we contuied on. I couldn't stop thinking about the last hour and a half. From niju attacking and nava having to stay and saying goodbye to papa and now becoming alpha of a wolf pack. I have no idea how to lead a wolf pack or how to hunt.

" Aleu their's an island up ahead". Sara a young wolf stated pulling me out of my thoughts. "That must be were the caribou went".

" I would have to say so the ice ends there".

"Come on lets get to land as soon as posible". I knew we needed to get there now papa was right the ice would only hold for a short time. I could no longer tell how long we had been travling an hour maybe two. Most of us were tierd and I knew we should take time to rest. As we reached the island I knew what i would do. "Ok first I need some of you to be scouts and find a place to be a den and the rest of us will stay here and rest. I ask that those who scout are not tired, but instead stay here." The pack split and the scouts headed off. I was greatful i was in need of sleep i didn't sleep well the night before as well as the long trip. I fell asleep fast.


	2. the dream

**i do not own balto**

Aleu's POV

I stierd in my sleep as I fell in to a dream. I found myself in a misty froest. Lost i was lost. A white figure came out of the mist as if out of nowere.

"Aleu". the white figure said.

"Who are you. How do you know my name"

"I am Aniu your grandmother".

"Aniu, Nava said somthing about you. Wait did you just say you were my grandmother?". She noded her head. What did she want, then I rememberd what Nava said, 'Aniu the white wolf has come to me in dream visions and has told me what we must do'. " Are you here to give me guidence?"

"Yes young one. You may have arrived, but your journey is far from over. you have worries".

" I have no idea how to lead a pack or hunt or...".

" I think you know how to be a good leader". she said cutting me off.

" What do you meen"?

" The way you handled the pack when you first got here. you knew that some needed to rest and that you also needed to scout the aera, but mamd sure that only the ones that did not need rest went. As for hunting no one expects you to to know that. You'll learn.

"Thank you". Was all I could say before I woke up.


	3. home and hunt

**i do not own balto**

Aleu POV

I woke up and streched. I saw that the scouts were back. "Aleu we have found a large cave not to far with a stream just outside". Said toby one of the betas.

"Show the way". Toby took the lead. Not long after we made it. It was beautiful. It was in a grassy clearing with a stream on one side, a large cave on the other.

" Well done. we should hunt, but their is one problem I don't know how".

" it's easy just try not ot ake a lot of nosie and follow are lead. you'll be a pro in no time" said Oscer.

"thanks". We left the den to find the caribou. As we did i made sure no to make nosie.

" That old bull should be easy". Oscer said jestering to ward the bull. We cricled around the animal. When the chance came I went for the kill. The deer could feed the hole pack. We draged it back to the den.

That night i had troble geting to sleep not that I was not tierd, but my brian would not shut up. I still could not stop thinking about the last day. Would mom be worried when i did not come home? would I ever see them again? I may never know, but right now i need to get some sleep. Finely sleep found me.

I found myself back in nome, but no one reconized me. soon i ran in to papa. " Papa".

"Do i know you".

"What do you mean it's me aleu. Your daughter".

" I only have two daughters, but never one are you. Why don't you go find your pack humans don't take kindly to wolves."

"But your part wolf".

"I'm a pure breed husky thank you". With that he ran way. What is going on here it's as if i never was born. sudently i woke up

**A/N i know i have been wrighting short chapters, but this is my frist story that is not a one-shot or poem. **


End file.
